


A Quiet Dinner with Dr. Tenebris

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Act Licentiously, Choose Your Own Depravities For A Very Different Script, Distinctly Un-Victorian Activities, F/M, Hypnagogic Mind Control, Loss of inhibition, Rape, Revealing Who You Are, Very wordy, Victorian era, audio script, gonewildaudible, mdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Summary: I request the pleasure of your company for an intimate dinner on the evening of July XX, 189X. I fear that without the favour of your presence any such gathering will be but a pale shadow of its potential. I assure you that you will find the night to be most magickal.I will brook no refusals.Come alone. Tell no one.With Deepest Affection and Eager Intent,Dr. Tenebris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	A Quiet Dinner with Dr. Tenebris

Dearest of Friends,

I request the pleasure of your company for an intimate dinner on the evening of July XX, 189X. I fear that without the favour of your presence any such gathering will be but a pale shadow of its potential. I assure you that you will find the night to be most magickal. 

I will brook no refusals.

Come alone. Tell no one.

With Deepest Affection and Eager Intent,  
Dr. Tenebris

[script offer] [M4F] A Quiet Dinner With Dr. Tenebris [Rape] because of [Hypnagogic Mind Control] [Victorian Era] [Distinctly Un-Victorian Activities] [Very Wordy] Please enjoy the [Loss of Inhibition]. Am I forcing you to [Act Licentiously]? Or am I [Revealing Who You Are]? [Mdom] [Choose Your Own Depravities For A Very Different Script]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

The good Doctor is quite flexible in both his therapies and his sexuality! After the buildup is done, there are seven scenes, each of which is assigned a letter:

A) Fellatio

B) Cunnilingus

C) Deep Penetration with Dildo (A-Spot Stimulation)

\-------

D) Rough sex with degradation.

E) Gentle sex with affirmation.

F) Pegging for Switchiness. Optional Futa.

\-------

G) Light Ending with aftercare, reassurance and romantic implications.

H) Dark ending with implication of sexual slavery.

Instructions for assembly:

1) Use Buildup Sequence  
2) Scenes A, B, and C all work together or can be ignored. Choose as many as you like or ignore.  
3) Only choose **ONE** of scene D, E OR F.  
4) Only choose **ONE** of scene G and H.  
5) Assemble And Apply Treatment Evenly To Ears of Entire Audience!

There are also numerous places that improv would be appropriate, or parts of various scenes could be excised. Or you could replace any individual scene with something of your own. Adaptation and experimentation is the way Science advances!

BUILDUP SEQUENCE:

Please accept my sincerest apologies for making you wait. I was unavoidably detained by a patient. She is most demanding but her condition is...precarious.

No, I'm sure that she will be no trouble for the rest of the evening. Please, allow me to serve you some claret. 

I've let all but one of my servants go for the evening. For the sake of your privacy and anonymity of course. I feel no shame to be here with you, but I cannot protect you from the approbation of society. My cook is deaf and knows not to enter any of the house's rooms until we have left them. Her discretion is only exceeded by her culinary mastery. 

I'm certain you were curious after you received my invitation. It is not generally accepted for a therapist to enjoy a romantic evening with his patient, no matter how beautiful. You must have questions.

I was educated in Vienna and Prague, but my true schooling began once I began to explore the world. I've been to many places which cultured Europeans call savage. I have found no savagery, only honesty, courtesy, and wisdom lost to us. This has lent me a unique understanding and allowed me to blend the science of the Alienist with the sorcery of the Golden Dawn.

What is my goal? Why, what every healer's goal should be. To liberate mankind from suffering, whether of the body or mind. This is why you, are of particular interest to me.

You are intelligent and educated, strong-willed and unafraid to speak your mind, even when men turn their disapproval on you. And, if you permit me, you are most desirable of form. I find your eyes to be particularly enchanting.

[laughs] No flattery is intended. Whenever possible, I choose beautiful subjects.

My work, as it pertains to you is this: You are lovely and unique, but you fear pleasure. You fear even to be associated with pleasure. And you are doomed to be unfulfilled without a professional intervention. 

Oh no, I do not claim that this is your fault. You have been initiated in the dull moralistic order of our day. You are expected to be subservient and virtuous, but yet still fulfill the sexual needs of a husband that you may or may not have any interest in. And as you have had limited experience, how could you possibly provide such? So the man seeks the company of a lady of the evening, while you are expected to suppress your very real needs.

Simply put, my goal is to liberate you from false moralities and institute within you more natural behaviour.

Oh? You have become uncertain that this sort of treatment befits a lady of your standing? Perhaps you wish to leave? [laughs]

Let us be quite honest with each other. If you were a lady you would not be found unchaperoned in the company of a gentleman at this hour. Of course, if I were a gentleman i would not have modified your will with hypnagogic suggestion. [laughs] Try the steak tartare, you won't find better anywhere in London.

See? Didn't I say it was delightful? Naturally, you had no ability to resist my suggestion. This is a result of our sessions together. Oh no, please sit back down and don't try to stand up again.

Perfect, thank you. You shouldn't be overly alarmed. I succeed in 9 out of 10 cases.

What of the other 10%? Well, the first kind simply cannot assimilate the new thoughts. They tie too much of their identity to chastity. They inevitably end up in Bedlam. You are in no danger of that. You very much desire to be to experience fulfillment.

Ah. The second kind adapts too well. They lose all self-control and require regular servicing or they are unable to function. I've had to design special mechanisms for this purpose. But they are happy much of the time. [laughs] Are you so weak willed that this will be your fate?

Your indignation doesn't seem to be quite real to me. Tell me, knowing that the most sensual and illicit things are going to happen to you, what would your undergarments look like now? Would they perhaps be wet? We shall find out.

[laughs] You find my openness of speech shocking? I'm quite sure you will find your actions of the near future to be much more so. [laughs] Your blush is quite charming. You know, I should like to see more of it. Stand up.

Good. Walk over to me...stop. Stand there, facing me. Why, your breathing has become rather rapid. Are you feeling quite well? Or is this anticipation?

I'm going to use these shears to cut the your quite fashionable gown away...stand very still. They could mar your supple flesh very easily. As I do so, you will feel the layers of propriety being forcibly torn from you. This will be uncomfortable but afterwards you will feel freer and more relaxed. 

There. I see your eyes have become wider. They are now free to wander over me, as is your desire. Perhaps I am being immodest but I have had my share of women, and men, refer to me as quite handsome. 

Now for the corset. As I cut this away, the false morality which binds you will also fall away. Your core ethics will remain. However you will no longer be restricted by ancient and patriarchal notions of chastity and, gott help us, commitment. There. I still have power over you, but after tonight you will call no man your master. Unless, of course, that is the form your desire should take. [laughs]

You shiver. Is it from the cold? But you still have your chemise and stockings. Perhaps it is excitement? Or even, perish the thought, arousal? Now you are down to the very core of your essence. That which makes you. I will not alter this. You must achieve ultimate vulnerability, however. Remove the last of your restrictive clothing, and let your truest form emerge.

You see? I told you to remove your clothing, but I Did not say to do it so slowly and I dare say seductively. That was your design. And it is very much appreciated. Have you never stood naked before a man who desired you intensely? You needn't answer, I only wish you to consider if you ever expected it to be this pleasurable. And I can see the evidence of your enjoyment as it trickles down your soft thighs. 

You look at me now with such...heat. Yes. That is the word. I can practically feel the fire burning in you now. I knew it was there from the first moment you walked into my office. You will be an all-consuming inferno when we are done tonight.

SCENE A) Fellatio

Let us start with your fixation. You often spoke of your dreams in our sessions. Dreams in which you performed the act of fellatio. This is of course inappropriate behaviour, unless you happen to be Parisienne. [laughs] Let me just stand up. 

Very good. Kneel in front of me. Good. Now, slowly and gently unbutton my trousers. Be sure to lock eyes with me while you do it. So that you know the significance of your submission. 

Did you just lick your lips? Very good! 

I see you are fascinated with my cock, but are unsure what to do. Not to worry. Take it in your left hand. Now place the head of my cock in your mouth. Slowly, while you maintain eye contact...[moans] Yes. Like that. Very good. Now move your head forward and back. 

[bj starts here; interspersed moans/grunts etc with speech]

Do it slow, and make sure you taste everything with your nimble tongue. 

That's...very good. I see you are learning to enjoy submission and the giving of pleasure. You might please a lover this way...or subtly control him.

Thats...a good start, but that's not as far as you can take it. Relax your jaw. Don't worry about if it gags you, take it to the back of your throat. [deep throating here] Good girl. I can see you enjoy the taste. 

I'm going to put my hands in your hair and grip it quite tightly. Ah, what a lovely whimper. Do you like the idea of your man taking hold of you like this? And using your mouth? Let me show you what it is like.

Very good. You are a quick study.

[bj ends here]

No, you needn't complete this act tonight. I wish to achieve orgasm in...other ways.

SCENE B) Cunnilingus

I could tell from our sessions that you desperately wish to give pleasure. We cannot truly give what we have never received. So, it's time to put what I learned in the best brothels in Vienna to the test.

Come here and sit at the table. Yes, right here, where I was eating before. I shall make of you a fine feast. Lean back slightly and part your legs.

Do it now. Further resistance will be met with punitive acts. 

There now, no need for tears. I won't hurt you. It is the vulnerability of this position that affects you so. You have been taught that what you are exposing to me is somehow profane, fallen and dirty with the sin of Eve. I tell you that everywhere in the world it is a holy place, and we must learn to worship at it. 

Yes. I know it is strange to you. You are made to conceal it, and some men are even taught to fear it. But we know the truth, don't we? It is truly perfect in appearance, in scent. 

Let me just kneel. Yes. And I see the way you look at me now. You wish to shut yourself off again. To strike me and flee into the night. But you also wish I stopped hesitating...and move my mouth ever so slowly towards the beauty of your sex. I am so close now.

And there it is. The merest brush of my lips upon yours makes your body twitch as if struck by lightning. This is something you desperately want. You need it. So. We could stop here. Right now. Or you could ask me to proceed. And I will ensure you are satisfied as a woman should be.

[laughs] I knew you would make the right choice. Good girl.

[Cunnilingus noises start here. Slow and gentle at this point. Feel free to intersperse such noises throughout his speech, if you choose to provide fX]

Yes. I have started with some gentle licking and pressure. You gasp and moan so well. I should tell you that every man and woman prefers a partner that is so responsive, so please never hold back.

I'm going to become more aggressive with my tongue, as well begin to caress the clitoris. 

[Cunnilingus increases in intensity]

Yes. Keep whimpering and moaning. Beg me to continue....good girl. I'm going to put a finger inside you now. Don't resist. 

Ah, you see how the combination of tongue on your clitoris and a finger curled to touch just the right spot can make you feel?

And here I will stop. Yes, I see that you are quite frustrated, but that is how I need you for the time being. Don't worry. You've been quite a good girl and I'll make sure you experience release.

SCENE C) Deep Penetration with Dildo for A-Spot Stimulation

During our most recent sessions we explored your deepest desires via hypnagogic states. And together we found a proclivity for phalluses of...prodigious size. Some women find it difficult to achieve satisfaction without the deepest of penetration. While I perhaps flatter myself as being well-endowed, I designed a mechanism for this purpose. I have it here, in this case by the table. 

Your expression is quite something. You are afraid and eager in equal measure! You are such a fine subject. Your future lovers will be quite fortunate. Lay back on the table and relax yourself. Part your legs. Good girl.

Now, let me just start this...and there. The sonic vibrations will increase the effect. We shall keep them at a minimum until full penetration has been achieved.

You are quite wet right now. We must make sure that my device is well lubricated with your lovely emenations. Now, I'm going to insert this. I will go slowly.

It's halfway in now, you're doing quite well. And such sighs and whimpers!

And...its as deep as we shall go. Good girl, you're doing so well. And now to engage the vibrations...

Your back is arched and you moan so deeply! I see you appreciate this manner of stimulation. I'm going to start moving now.

Yes...yes I see that you hunger for such deep penetration. You are so close to release now!

[laughs] And I will stop here. Such anger in your eyes at my denial. You will achieve release, but not a moment before I am ready. Until then, suffer.

SCENE D) Rough Sex with Degradation

Do you remember the ink stains I showed you? You saw only dangerous predators. I finally understand what you were trying to tell me. 

You see we are told that we must make gentle love as if we were Adam and Eve in the Garden. But you do not need that. No. You need to be taken. Ravished as if by a soldier, brutally and without mercy. You shall wear tears like other women wear pearls. You should not be surprised. It is the duty of the weak to be meat for the strong. And you are such natural prey. 

(should be said as if with effort) You see? When I seize you by your fine hair you tell me to stop but that moan tells me that it is what you need. Now beg. Beg me to ravish you.

A proper lady would want to be taken on a soft bed. Not you. Good! Struggle as I force you to the floor. Yes, I will push your head into the carpet while you present your cunt in the air. Arch your back like a good slut. I'm going to fuck you now. Properly, as in your most secret dreams.

[moans as he forcefully enters her]  
[rough sex noises here, feel free to insert grunts and moans where you feel appropriate, but it ain't gentle]

Can you feel how helpless you are? How I might do anything to you? Mark you in any way I choose?

Yes. Sob. This is how you achieve release. This is how men will know you and own you. The very thought excites you.

Turn over. Now! 

Why? So I have access to your lovely throat. So I may choke you and show you the pleasures of denial and fear.

[choking during sex starts here]

There is fear, yes, but also your cunt grasps my cock as if desperate for my seed. 

Can you feel the life start to leave you even as your orgasm builds beyond what you have ever known?

[choking during sex ends here]

Beg. Beg for release, you filthy whore. Beg for me to mark you with my seed.

[improv to orgasm]

SCENE E) Gentle Sex with Affirmation

You are doing so well. By now you should be feeling the useless guilt and shame lifting from you like a fog on a fine summer's day. I can tell you are ready. Come with me to my office. 

This is what you desire. To enjoy the love of a man who wants nothing more than to please you, and to please him in return. Will you lie down upon the chaise longue and make yourself comfortable? 

You've already parted your legs for me, as a good lover should. Do you even know how attractive you are? The way your breasts lay, the shape of your stomach and thighs. The hunger in your eyes. The way you bite your beautiful lip.

Your willingness is obvious, and I can no longer resist doing what I have wanted to do since I first met you. You so eagerly twine me in your legs and arms.

I'm going to enter you, slowly and gently. Please tell me if I hurt you and I will stop. 

[moans deeply as he enters her]

[sex starts here, feel free to insert grunts and moans where you feel appropriate, I leave the timing to your discretion]

You feel...so good. So tight and warm. I won't lie to you, I've been with many, but none have felt like this. Do you not also feel a connection?

How many have wished to be with you like this? I am most fortunate to be with a lady of such passions!

[kissing noises]

It would be easy to love someone such as you. I fear many have drowned into such waters as your eyes. I don't know if I've ever wanted anyone more. I should not be saying this, not as a doctor.

[kissing noises]

[improv to orgasm]

SCENE F) Pegging with Optional Futa - Choose between Futa and Strap-On content.

You are not like other women, are you. You vary...in many fine and interesting ways. You do not find the idea of being under a man appealing. In fact you prefer to be the penetrator! My peers would call you unnatural. I merely call you rare. And do we hate the exotic bird? No, we appreciate it for its wonderful plumage. 

Futa Content:

Strap-On Content:  
{You will find a mechanism of my own design in a case near your feet. Please put it on. I trust you to lubricate it properly as otherwise you could do me some harm. Unless, that is, you prefer to do me harm. [laughs]}

I hope you will find my submission appealing tonight. I thought perhaps you could simply bend me over the table and do what you wished with me. I'm ready when you are.

[big moan as entered]

(Please provide moans and grunts in the next text as you feel are appropriate. I trust your judgement.)

Oh my. You are much larger than the last one who penetrated me. It's...quite bracing. 

I can hear you..getting more excited, despite yourself. You are breathing heavily, and your degrading orders are...very arousing.

Futa content:   
__

_Strap-On Content:  
{Will...you allow me to cum with you? I think you are ready. Your breathing is quite ragged, and you're penetrating me with such force.}_

_[improv to orgasm]_

_SCENE G) Light Ending with aftercare, reassurance and romantic implications._

_Please, allow me to hold you. This has been quite a wonderful evening for both of us I think._

_You have been so good for me. Do you understand yet? I do not apply my treatment to just anyone. Most of my patients come to me seeking liberation. This was not the case with you. I chose you. I wanted you form the first moment I saw you, and I loved you soon after our sessions began._

_Even if you must take time to decide, or if you do not wish to see me ever again, please understand that you have a place in my heart._

_Oh, the suggestions? [laughs] You were released from them right after I finished cutting the clothes from you. Everything you did after that was something you truly wished to do. You had to believe that you were still under suggestion so that you were free to be yourself without guilt or shame._

_I will provide you with some sensible dress and ensure your safe and secret return to your house. Unless, of course, you wish to stay until morning. I think you will find a new world of pleasure and indeed love is open to you now. Maybe even in my own home._

_SCENE H) Dark ending with implication of sexual slavery._

_Very good. I am quite satisfied with your performance. And I am a difficult man to please. Far more so than my buyers._

_Did I not mention them? They are of some importance to our activities tonight, although they are not physically present._

_You see, you have made me quite happy this evening. And as long as you continue to do so, you will be the prize of my collection. Not like the poor wretches I keep in soundproof rooms in the attic. No, you will be my companion. My kept woman, if you will. Kept by your shackled will and my desire._

_If you cease to please me, however, or if you were to become...disagreeable, then I would be forced to sell you. Some of the brightest stars of society and the peerage come to me with...special orders. Most of them go through my product very quickly, however, and what is left is either a corpse or might as well be. I am something of a valued public servant. My women keep the ripper satisfied and off of the street, after all. [laughs]_

_So, decide. Be my favored slave, or be someone else's disposable plaything. Be quick. Sunrise is coming, and I have more orders to fill._


End file.
